


Proof

by alexcat



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, drabblechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Alan Grant sees a dinosaur.





	

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/alexcat/media/Fegruary20172_1.jpg.html)

~~~

PROOF

“Let’s stop!” Ian Malcolm said to Alan from the passenger seat. 

“Are you nuts? We have to get to a meeting. Besides, we’ve seen the real thing.” Something about Ian always made Alan grumpy. 

“Look at them! They’re like gods all in white!” 

Alan found himself stopping, looking at the giant dinosaurs. He had to admit they had a certain appeal, so big and bright. They got out and Ian handed his phone to a young woman who was looking at the Apatosaurus. 

“Take our picture!” 

She did and he smiled at Grant. “Now we can prove we’ve seen dinosaurs.”


End file.
